guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
I-No
I-No (イノ, Ino) is a character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series, making her first appearance as a boss of the third game, Guilty Gear XX; unlike bosses in previous games, she is freely playable from the start. Very little is known about her; in fact, her profile in Guilty Gear XX consists entirely of "UNKNOWN!!" repeated several times over. Information given thus far is also somewhat unclear as to the nature and origin of her hat. The hat resembles a witch's hat and seems to be animate. She also seems to derive pleasure from tormenting other characters, especially Dizzy. Story I-No is actually a servant of That Man, dedicated — or so the viewer is led to believe — to his goals and ideals, to the point where she altered reality at least once to make his objectives possible, though it is never entirely made clear what the former are. To get her out of being misbehaved, That Man uses Anji Mito to trick and arrest her, eventually Anji succeeded in doing that and she was punished by That Man. She spends most of her Story Mode in Guilty Gear XX manipulating the various cast members against each other, including giving fake bounty lists that consist entirely of other cast members to Jam and Bridget. I-No is somewhat crude in how she speaks to others as she is always either cursing, insulting her opponents, or making sexually charged comments, usually using musical references as double entendres. In the ending where she fights Sol — as well as various other characters' endings — she is captured by That Man and Raven, who evidently intend to punish her. I-No protests that she only wanted to remove those who stood in her boss' way, but That Man proclaims that they're actually beneficial to what he has in mind for the world. In her other, less likely endings, she fights and defeats Dizzy and May, either subsequently becoming overwhelmed by Dizzy's power, or kidnapping May with the apparent intentions of bringing her to That Man. Also, in her second ending of Accent Core Plus, I-No is defeated at the hands of a malicious Baiken and is stabbed repeatedly, thus leading to her death. Time Travel According to Drama CD Side Black, I-No has the ability to time travel. However, she seldom does this as, according to herself, it is difficult to do. She traveled back in time in order to fulfill the ideals of That Man and saved Ky's life, thus changing the future into one where the humans won the war against the Gears, since Ky's death would have meant the defeat of the Holy Order. In I-No's timeline, the humans were on the verge of defeat from the Gears led by Dizzy. This ability is referenced in Guilty Gear XX: Slash and Accent Core, whereas after being defeated, I-No opens up a time portal to escape, and depending on the player's actions, their character might be sucked into the portal as well, taking them into the past timeline and fight Order Sol. Musical References I-no's name may be a reference to Brian Eno, a musician/songwriter famous for working with Glam Rock stars like David Bowie. I-no's design is speculated to be influenced by Japanese musician Shiina Ringo, as I-no sports a hairstyle Shiina wore during her early days, a mole in the exact same facial location, and the same guitar. One of her victory animations has her playing part of a solo from Metallica's "One" Trivia *I-No's voice actress, Inoue Kikuko, is known for her motherly and angelic roles. *Though I-No time travels, she doesn't meet her past self unlike Axl and Sol. Ggxx_cs_in.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_in.jpg|Guilty Gear: Isuka Ggxxr_cs1_in.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Ggxxr_cs2_in.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait I-No.png|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_in.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Ballin.gif|Venom's I-No Ball Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_in.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_18.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_21.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_22.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_23.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_25.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_26.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_32.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_in1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_in2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_in3.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_in.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_in.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_in.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_in.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core EX Characters ending Ggxxac_sp_05.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Special ending Ggxxacplus_sm_in1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_in2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 2 ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_12.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_17.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_02.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Ggxxacp sp 05.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_10.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_in.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Ggi_am_in2.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear: Judgment ggj_am_02.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Bosses Category:Villains